Mad Love
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: Shougo was accused for being insane without knowing, and was exiled. He lived a hard life on his own but everything changed when Rei came, a person who saved him countless times, and was someone whom he loved. But... (somewhat of a Love Stage! version of "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe)


**This is my 2nd one-shot of my favorite pairing Shougo x Rei. xD I thank you guys for all the favorites, follows, and reviews I got on my first story "Bunny Love" so, here's another one called "Mad Love."**

**This story is based on a poem by the poet Edgar Allan Poe titled "Annabel Lee." It was a poem we had to make a short story of during English Class and yeah, I wanted to make it anime based so what's better than to share it with you guys here in fan fiction? xD I hope that you guys will like this one shot. Now, I'll be placing in my warnings.**

**WARNING: AU, OOc-ness, YAOI, character death, overly descriptive**

**This is in Shougo's point of view.**

* * *

I was no one significant to the world. I was just an outsider - an outsider because I was exiled from my own home. I never knew the reason why or let's say I don't remember, but I noticed that something was wrong when the people stared at me differently. They're eyebrows would knit together as if they were disgusted or afraid, and they would keep their distance away from me. Only later did I know it that the guards had me pack up my things and head out, away from the kingdom as ordered by the rulers. I was a man who followed the King and Queen's wishes so I just went obediently.

Here I was now, looking at the blue sky filled with light feathery clouds. I lived on the outskirts of the kingdom's walls. I did not dare to go back inside, but I had tried several times before. However, I would either end up beaten badly or just thrown out again. The feeling of being rejected by one's homeland is inevitably painful. It was something that can never be erased from my memory and would always resurface when the slightest of things remind me of it. So, because of experiencing this sort of pain for the past years made me think 'There's no use crying over spilled milk. Let it be.' before I hardened my heart and got rid of the things that were so called 'emotions'.

Everyday I thought that there will come a time for me to finally have this heavy feeling off my chest for I am a faithful man. I believed, but the waiting is what I kept on doing. There was nothing - nothing else that can be considered as my reason to live either than that. Though it was like a small spider thread of hope for me, I would always try and take the chance to make that hope come true, making it no longer a dream wishing to become reality.

My life was miserable - until I met _him_.

An older yet younger looking male came into my life. How? He just so happened to be around the area I was in when he waltzed in on me attempting to put an end to my life. He stopped me despite me being a total stranger to him, and he knocked some sense into me. I was taken aback by this stranger's reasoning, it was persuasive but completely realistic. He actually became the reason instead - became the reason for me to continue living my life. Is it weird? Is it weird to have a complete stranger to become my reason to live? It is. But, I don't care. He is my reason.

It wasn't long until this stranger and I had become good friends. He became somewhat of a guardian of mine since he kept stopping me from the suicidal attempts and only later did I get to know that this person was from the kingdom that exiled me. I didn't think of him differently just because of that since he was my reason after all. He visited me often and we would usually meet at the outskirts near the kingdom's gates. Although, I would sometimes wonder why he would have a disguise on when he goes out. But, I didn't really pay any heed to that.

Several weeks passed, we were still interacting. I couldn't believe that I was opening up and laughing with this person whom I now call as Rei. I had quit on making my attempts because I had forgotten my miseries whenever I was with Rei. He made me into a different person. Then, it was during a time when he visited me when he was sick did I have the happiest moment of my life. I could still remember everything.

_It was around the time that Rei and I were going to meet that I noticed he was running a little late. When I saw him down the path staggering, I rushed to his aid. He was breathing raggedly and his face was slightly flushed. I assumed that he was running a fever and I brought him to my home so that he could rest. I sort of scolded him about visiting while being sick but he brushed that off easily. He told me that he couldn't do that to me because he said that I would probably wait at our meeting place until he'd show up no matter how long it would take him. Well, that's true. I would've._

_I remembered saying that I'd prepare some home made medicine for him when he reached out and grabbed my hand, telling me to stay. I was about to protest but then he fell asleep with his hand clutching at mine. This action had made my heart skip a beat. It had me thinking 'Yes, I should just do what this person wants me to do' and in the end I just sat beside him, hand in hand, as I kept him company. It was the first time seeing Rei's sleeping face, and I have to say it mesmerized me._

Only then and there did I realize that I wanted to protect this person, take care of him, and **love **him. Yes, I finally realized I love this person. After that though made me realize the following days that Rei had become paler. He was up and energetic but his pale complexion had me thinking of something else. I asked him once if he was alright and he reassured me that it was nothing. So, I treated it as nothing just like he said.

Time passed by quickly and the day that I never thought would come had came. I had a feeling that something big was going to happen today, and I was right. Rei and I were sitting at the edge of the same cliff where we first met during my suicidal attempt. We were close to each other and enjoyed the sun setting at the horizon. It was relaxing, until he suddenly placed his head on my shoulder which made my heart pound rapidly in my chest.

"Shougo," he said in a soft voice, "I'm glad that I met you." He sounded happy, and that small statement from him made me smile the most genuine smile I had made ever in my life. Although it wasn't really the words that I wanted to hear from him, I could still trace similar feelings. Yes, I could say that we have the same feelings towards each other. Just thinking of it made me feel complete.

However, our happiness only lasted for a few seconds when we started hearing shouts of men. They were shouting Rei's name. They were shouting for him. I wondered why and was about to ask when Rei stood up, clutched at my hand and dragged me to hide. He told me to stay hidden but I grabbed his arm, questioning him what was going on. He didn't tell me but instead, he planted a kiss on my forehead, reassuring me that he would come back. So, I let him go. But, I didn't know that letting him go was the biggest mistake I ever made.

I heard Rei reason out with the men to let him be but then I stumbled upon the revelation that Rei was actually the King and Queen's son. Oh, how it shocked me to no end. The voices of the men turned worried towards Rei but the prince kept on reasoning out with them. It was something about not wanting to marry someone and that he was happy with someone else - that someone else being me. The men were shocked at knowing their prince had someone he loves already, and to be honest, I was really happy that it was me. But, one thing led to another and the men took Rei away - back into the kingdom with the last words being 'Dear prince, you must not love someone outside the kingdom since the people on the outskirts are mad people'.

I stuck to Rei's words that he would come back. I waited for him to come back. I want to feel him in my arms, and I want to feel those lips on my forehead again. Those soft, plump lips that were placed atop my head, it gave me the ultimate feeling of being happy. Through that simple action, made my love for him overflow. I waited, and waited, and waited. I'll keep waiting.

It had been several weeks since I last saw Rei. I was getting restless. The thought of something happening to him was making me lose my sanity. Where was he? I don't know. The next thing I noticed I was doing was heading to the gate of the kingdom, with only one thought in mind - to go see him. The guards stopped me of course, saying that the kingdom was not open to outsiders like me. I tried to force my way in of course but that only made me get a beating from the guards.

As I lay exhausted on the ground, I wipe the blood that had trickled down the side of my lip. The bruises from the beating might show up later. This time, I tried reasoning out with the guards. I told them that there was someone that I needed to see. They wouldn't believe me though. When I had mentioned that the prince was my friend, they laughed momentarily before sulking. I asked why and they said, "It has been 10 days since the dear prince's passing. An outsider like you shouldn't prevent him from resting in peace."

Passing? What did he mean? Did Rei go somewhere? Passing, I kept thinking what the guards had meant. I thought until the revelation had slapped itself to my face. Passing, as in - dead. Rei was dead? No, it can't be. That's not true. I won't believe it.

I wanted to find out the truth so I slipped past the guards and broke out into a fast run, losing them along the way. I still heard the angry shouts of the guards that were trying to find me and I hid successfully of course, the determination to find Rei being my only source of enhancing my stealth. I needed to figure this out. I needed to know the truth. I need to find Rei.

No matter how many years it has been since I was exiled, I still knew my way through the kingdom. Nothing really has changed much. As expected, I got a few stares from the townspeople but I brushed it off quickly as I headed to the only place where I can really find the truth - the graveyard.

I arrived at the said graveyard in a few minutes, and I began searching for Rei's name. The royal family's surname was 'Sagara', so I searched everywhere. The graveyard wasn't that big but I still had a difficulty finding the tomb that I was searching for. As I started thinking that Rei was still alive, I just so happened to trample upon a grave that was still freshly covered, and my greatest fear had showed up - Rei's name was there.

How could this be? Why was Rei dead? Why? All of these questions were riling up inside of my head as I clutched at my hair. I knelt down beside the grave as I felt tears start to trickle down my cheek. Why did Rei leave me? Why? He promised me that he would come back for me. He promised! Losing all reason for any common sense in me, I claw at the dirt on the ground but the dirt just keeps resurfacing whenever I try to dig it out.

"Rei." I said, my hands covered in dirt and grass. "Rei!" I called out, not any more paying attention to that fact that the person I love can't even hear me anymore. "Rei, please come out." I whisper, still not hindering my actions. I didn't even stop when I felt a light drizzle coming upon me. It had started raining.

"Rei, I know you can hear me. Get out of there!" I began to shout, my form now soaked and covered in mud. "Rei! Don't make me angry! Come out now!" I slammed my fist on a puddle, making another splash of mud get on my clothes. Thunder roared in the sky as I knelt there beside the grave. "REI!" I shouted, louder than my previous ones. I looked up at the sky with my tears still streaming down my face non-stop.

"Why God?! Why?!" I yelled at the heavens. "He was the happiness that you gave me wasn't he?! But why did you have to take him away so quickly?!" I yelled again but I didn't get words as a response but a flash of lightning generating against the other clouds. "Why?!" I crashed into the ground, face covered by my hands as I wailed and shouted. I didn't care what was going to happen to me. I didn't care if I was already dirty because of the mud and the dirt. I didn't care anymore.

"Why.." I say again. This words had suddenly become something else of me for I kept saying it over and over. "Why.. why... why.."

An hour had passed and the rain had finally stopped. I laid against the tomb of my beloved, hand clutching at the ground as if I was holding Rei's hand. My face was full of dried up traces where my tears were once trickling down upon. My eyes were red from crying, and I was filthy. I didn't want to move from where I laid. No, I don't want to leave him even though he was already dead.

That day, I completely lost my sanity, because I was madly in love with the person laying 6 feet beneath me.

* * *

**That's the end. I know that it's sad and might have upset you guys but still, I hope that you liked it even if it was just a bit. You guys are awesome. I hope to see more people review this time if you guys want another one-shot of mine.**

**If you guys didn't really understand the story, then I'm sorry. I wrote this when I was sleepy so... yeah.**

**Please fave and follow this story if you liked it, and you guys can also follow or favorite yours truly if you want to be notified about new stories and other stuff like that.**

**See you guys again!**


End file.
